


Предсвадебные хлопоты (Wedding Planning)

by Sulamen



Series: Семейство Арджент-Стилински (The Argent-Stilinski Household) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dating, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pixies, Stilinski Family Feels, Violence, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen
Summary: Похоже, планирование свадьбы требует некоторого времени и состоит из поисков разнообразной, но вроде как необходимой фигни. Крису же просто хотелось, чтобы их цветочные композиции больше не кишели пикси.





	Предсвадебные хлопоты (Wedding Planning)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wedding Planning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852184) by [Merwin_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/pseuds/Merwin_Me). 



       Эллисон напряжённо затихла почти на секунду, когда Крис и Ноа, вроде как ожидая определённой реакции, объявили, что они помолвлены и планируют пожениться весной. Не вызывало сомнений – Эллисон ставила на летнюю свадьбу. Вдвойне не вызывало сомнений, что их дети вообще-то уже месяца с четыре как знали, что они в конечном итоге поженятся.  
       Естественно, едва тишина закончилась, как Крис тут же узнал, насколько страшна его дочь, когда все её мысли сосредотачиваются на свадьбе. Стайлз оказался столь же ужасен, пролистывая журналы и веб-сайты, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, делая записи в чём-то, что он назвал свадебной тетрадью.  
       Она была розовой. И с изображением блестючего единорога.  
       Ноа перестал интересоваться, что там Стайлз записывал, когда Питер перегнулся через плечо его сына и сказал не забыть скатерти, и вместо этого начал беспокоиться за свой банковский счёт. И за свой разум, когда глянул на список, оказавшийся достаточно длинным, чтобы вышибить слезу.  
       А может, дело было в ликующих взглядах Эллисон и Стайлза, когда Питер с превеликим удовольствием заполнял календари свежеобручённой пары местами, которые необходимо посетить, чтобы собрать всё по списку.  
       Ещё не слишком поздно сбежать?

* * *

       – Хорошо, если мы ищем подходящее место, можно попробовать старый добрый вариант с церковью. Пусть священник Холл выкусит, по законам Калифорнии вы имеете полное право пожениться именно в ней. Или можно выбрать ту новую, современную, на Мейн стрит, которая принадлежит той странной паре хипстеров.  
       Не обращая внимания на не особо полезные комментарии Стайлза, Крис и Ноа всмотрелись в фотографии церквей, на которых Эллисон демонстрировала их местоположение; они оба чуть поморщились на современную церковь, которая выглядела так, будто кто-то блеванул радугой и растёр её по всему полу и потолку.  
       – Как насчет парка в конце главной улицы? – предложил Ноа, пока Питер рвал фотографию современной церкви, не дав Стайлзу дорисовать на ней нечто вроде сатаны в стиле «палка-палка-огуречик».  
       – Конечно, – пожал плечами Стайлз одновременно с тем, как Питер покачал головой, – людям можно жениться в парке, но нимфы ненавидят охотников, так что если ты не хочешь, чтобы папочку Арджента выпотрошили ещё до медового месяца, я бы держаться оттуда подальше.  
       Крис медленно моргнул на своего будущего пасынка, но всё объяснила Эллисон, заметившая, что Стайлз проигнорировал его в пользу планирования посещения церкви священника-гомофоба.  
       – Стайлз решил, что ты будешь папочкой, я решила про папу-Стилински.  
       – А я, – плавно вписался Питер, – конечно же, буду папулей Питером.  
       Что не удивительно, секундой позже Питер содрогался на полу, держась за пострадавший пах, словив стальным носком Стайлзова ботинка чётко по яйцам.

* * *

       – Значит, вот так всё обычно и бывает? – повернувшись к Эллисон, спросил Ноа, не забывая присматривать за тем, как его жених помогает его сыну вогнать побольше пуль в монстра с кучей щупалец, который раньше был священником-гомофобом Холлом.  
       – Ну да, – Эллисон запихнула клочек ткани в бутылку алкоголя, которую зачему-то прятала в сумочке, – хотя обычно мы со Стайлзом вылавливали всех до того, как монстры добирались до вас.  
       Она поднесла импровизированный коктейль Молотова к соседней свечке, сухая ткань загорелась, одновременно Стайлз потянул Криса за руку, убирая их из поля зрения Эллисон. Порой Крису было сложновато мириться с тем, что Стайлз и Эллисон настолько часто сражались с внезапно объявлявшимися монстрами, что практически возвели это в ранг искусства, но ему хотя бы хватило ума сдвинуться, когда Стайлз потянул его за собой.  
       Монстр со щупальцами безбожно завизжал, когда коктейль Молотова врезался ему в грудь и взорвался небольшим огненным шаром, пламя вцепилось в легковоспламеняющуюся клейкую слизь, покрывавшую всё его тело, пока уродливая тварь не обратилась извивающимся погребальным костром. Последний визгливый вопль, и тело монстра сложилось внутрь себя, следом за ним опало и пламя.  
       Когда Ноа залил из огнетушителя последний язычок пламени, выяснилось, что после смерти монстр снова принял вид священника Холла, превратив всё в место преступления, отчего Ноа передёрнуло.  
       – Я так полагаю, церковь не подойдёт? – невозмутимо заключил Питер, пока они уничтожали все признаки того, что хоть когда-то даже приближались к этой церкви, прежде чем дружно просочиться через заднюю дверь.  
       – Несомненно, – вздохнул Крис, утерев с лица брызги слизи, после чего предложил коробку бумажных салфеток Ноа. – Что ты думаешь насчёт того, чтобы провести церемонию во дворе, Ноа? Он достаточно большой, и если провести её ближе к вечеру, мы поймаем чудный полумрак для того фотографа, которого запугивает Стайлз.  
       – Нанимаю, – огрызнулся Стайлз, несмотря на то, что он определённо запугивал обсуждаемого профессионального фотографа, чтобы тот не разорил их своими обычными возмутительными ценами, – и он уже согласился выполнить эту работу.  
       Ноа только отмахнулся от сына, даже не сомневаясь, что этот самый сын сумеет нанять фотографа, который немедленно привлёк его внимание, едва он увидел портфолио того парня.  
       – Мне нравится идея церемонии на заднем дворе, это кажется намного более личным. – И если это убережёт их от ужасного интерьера современной церкви – что ж, тем лучше.  
       – Нам нужно будет нанять ландшафтного дизайнера, – сказала Эллисон Стайлзу, который тут же сделал пометку в своей вездесущей блескучей розовой тетрадке.

* * *

       Окно гостиной, выходившее на задний двор, разнесло на куски запущенным в него телом, стекло хрустнуло под грязными сапогами Стайлза, запрыгнувшего в новую дыру. Тело, которое Крис с лёгким удивлением идентифицировал как гуля, застонало и попыталось подняться, глаза засветились болезненно-жёлтым цветом, когда оно попробовало дотянуться закрученными когтями до ноги Стайлза.  
       Аккуратно увернувшись от хватательного движения и едва не задев стоявшую на краю стола дорогую вазу, Стайлз с ворчанием опустил свою биту на голову гуля. Он бил снова, и снова, и снова, пока всё, что осталось от головы, не размазалось по бите Стайлза и не стало медленно растекалться по паркетному полу.  
       Целую минуту Крис и Ноа просто смотрели на тяжело дышавшего и ухмылявшегося Стайлза, потом обернуться вправо, где через заднюю дверь входила слегка побитая Эллисон, а следом за ней – Питер, раны которого уже заживали.  
       – Нам потребуется новый ландшафтный дизайнер.

* * *

       – Нет, папочка, конечно, мы не приглашаем Аманду. Разве ты не помнишь тот раз, когда она послала проституток в дом к кузену Маркусу в ночь его медового месяца только потому, что он гей?  
       – Ах, да, – пробормотал Крис, перечёркивая имя Аманды, а через мгновение вычёркивая имя её мужа, – я и забыл об этом.  
       – Ты забыл, что он на полном серьёзе метнул нож в своего мужа Люсьена? – спросила Эллисон с недоверием в голос, и только застонала, когда её папочка смущённо пожал плечами. Ну конечно Крис забыл; с тех пор как он покончил с Джерардом и Викторией, он активно пытался забыть обо всём, что связано с его семьёй.  
       Но попытки выбросить из памяти указанное прошлое не означали, что им можно просто проигнорировать всю свою семью или удобно «забыть» разослать приглашения. Хотя бы несколько человек пригласить необходимо. Парочке других нужно сообщить, что нет, они не могут прийти ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
       Каковой список и возглавляла Аманда Арджент.  
       Пока Эллисон и Крис были заняты выяснением, кого из членов своей семьи они могли бы вынести достаточно долго, чтобы их приглашать, Стайлз и Ноа пытались сообразить, какие из членов их семьи в настоящее время не сидели в тюрьме или не были преступны настолько, чтобы какие-нибудь федеральные агентства выслеживали их всюду, куда бы они ни направились.  
       Этот список оказался на удивление коротким.  
       – Как насчет Ивана? – наконец задумался Ноа, вспомнив, что дядя Клаудии должен был выйти из какой-то российской тюрьмы, куда бы его там в последний раз ни сажали. Этот человек расплакался и моментально отдал своё сердце, едва впервые взял младенца-Стайлза на руки. Стайлз, нахмурившись, покачал головой.  
       – Хотел бы я снова увидеть деда, но я слышал, что на него пытаются повесить последнюю Кремлёвскую резню, так что он в бегах. Но я всё равно собираюсь послать ему приглашение, хотя бы для того, чтобы иметь возможность выгнать какого-нибудь агента КГБ, которого попытаются сюда отправить.  
       Ни один из Стилински не заметил, что остальные три человека в комнате оторвались от своих дел и откровенно уставились на них, пока они вслух перебирали список преступных членов семьи.  
       – Как насчет Ильи? – озарило Стайлза, проставлявшего крестики рядом с ещё несколькими людьми, которые, как он знал, сидели в тюрьме или которых он счёл слишком преступными, чтобы их приглашать. – Он должен был уже выйти, верно?  
       Ноа наклонился, проверяя что-то в блокноте, который его сын использовал для отслеживания их обширной семьи, и пару минут его полистал.  
       – Он снова вышел. Конечно, пошли ему приглашение, я не видел его с тех пор, как его посадили.  
       – За что его? – лицо Криса перекосило от сочетания замешательства и настороженности, чуть ослабевших лишь тогда, когда Ноа послал ему ободряющую улыбку.  
       – Он насмерть забил парня за то, что тот накачал наркотиками и изнасиловал несовершеннолетнюю девочку. Суд проявил несколько меньше сочувствия, чем могло бы быть, не окажись тот парень каким-то известным политиком.  
       – У вас... несомненно, интересная семья, – спустя некоторое время решил Питер, когда они с Арджентами переварили _эту_ информационную бомбу.  
       – А, не волнуйтесь. У Ильи, может, и есть связи с русской мафией, но на самом деле он просто большой плюшевый мишка. Он обнимается как никто.  
       Почему-то это обнадеживало не настолько, насколько Стайлз, скорее всего, рассчитывал.  
       Похоже, на свадьбе Криса окажется минимум один человек, связанный с организованной преступностью. Оставалось надеяться, что встреча этих людей с другими членами семьи Арджент не закончится кровавой бойней.

* * *

       В Бейкон Хиллз оказалось несколько флористов, попавших в Стайлзов список посещений. Конечно же, первым сюрпризом оказалось то, что флористов в Бейкон Хиллз обнаружилось больше, чем кофеен.  
       Из этих флористов двое предлагали обширный свадебный пакет, каждый имел счастливые отзывы и готов был по первому зову заказать и доставить дикое количество перечисленных Стайлзом цветов.  
       Стоя в первом магазине, двое мужчин явно чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке, даже с поддержкой великолепной Эллисон, которая стояла рядом с ними, готовая зарезать любое из предложений владельца магазина. Или была бы готова, если бы владелец соизволил объявиться. Каковой роскоши она не получила, в результате чего пара растерянных сотрудников пыталась собрать им для примера милые свадебные букеты, хотя было болезненно очевидно, что никто из них не имел в этой области ни малейшего опыта.  
       У Эллисон чуть не срывало крышу.  
       – Нет-нет-нет, я вам, идиотам, что говорила?! Нам не нужно ничего розового или утопающего в белом! Посмотрите на них! – Эллисон чуть не съездила Крису по носу, яростно махнув на них двоих. – Они вам что, похожи на краснеющих невест или _грёбаных девственниц_? Нам нужен грёбаный пурпур, зелень, может быть, чуть оранжевого, может быть, чуть-чуть белого, но не первый девственный букет!  
       В задней комнате Стайлз улыбнулся Питеру, заканчивая отчищать пол от последних следов крови, позволив альфе разобраться с телом владевшего магазином тёмного фаэ.

* * *

       Магазин следующего флориста кишел пикси, так что всё здание и половину соседней пекарни необходимо было сжечь до тла. И даже после этого Крис всё равно ещё целую неделю обнаруживал пикси в своём нижнем белье.  
       Им пришлось начать искать флористов аж до Сан-Франциско.  
       Грёбаные пикси.

* * *

       Наём банкетной службы прошёл достаточно гладко, учитывая все обстоятельства. Конечно, первое место, куда они обратились, оказалось собственностью волков-оборотней, испугавшихся, что Арджент пришёл их убивать, но после того, как они объяснили своё присутствие, Стайлзу удалось их нанять.  
       Так что всё обошлось небольшой битвой, маленькой истерикой, устроенной случайным бетой, кое-какими рычаниями и похвальбами между владельцем-альфой и Питером, но они вели себя цивилизовано. С ними можно было договориться.  
       Хотя бы через мегафон.  
       Тем не менее, когда оба Арджента не стали вытаскивать аконит, едва оборотни сверкнули глазами, напряжение начало спадать. Пусть в целом встреча прошла более неловко, чем могло бы быть, Стайлз и Эллисон, попробовав образцы, поданные им шефповарами-оборотнями, сочли их более чем подходящими для обслуживания свадьбы.  
       Предупредив оборотней, что на свадьбе будут непосвящённые, а также кое-кто из Арджентов, которым будет запрещено доставать сотрудников, они заключили договор, и Крис с Ноа получили свою банкетную службу.  
       Вот бы ещё так же просто было найти _чёртова флориста_.

* * *

       – И часто так бывает? – тихо пробормотал Крис, настороженно поглядывая на охрану, выставленную у их общей камеры.  
       Стайлз пожал плечами, или попытался, но поморщился и замер на середине движения из-за тянущей боли.  
       – Нет, нас с Элли ещё не похищали. Нам доводилось только бороться с тварями, осквернить несколько могил и сжечь пару тел. Похищение – это что-то новенькое.  
       Проговорив это нормальном тоном, Стайлз встревоженно перевёл взгляд с него на охрану.  
       – Как думаешь, с папой всё в порядке? – Теперь Стайлз тоже понизил голос, который прозвучал уязвимее, чем раньше. Крис без колебаний притянул мальчика в объятья, крепко сжав его в руках.  
       И вместо того, чтобы отпрянуть или попытаться заверить, что с ним всё в порядке, что ему не нужны или не хочется утешений, Стайлз лишь зарылся в хватку Криса.  
       – Они уже должны были понять, что мы больше не у флориста, – ну почему всегда клятый _флорист_ , – и Ноа уже получил доступ к видеокамерам вокруг здания. Я только надеюсь, что они для начала пошлют сюда Питера или что у них хотя бы будут бронежилеты.  
       Пускай говорить об этом было несколько излишне, потому что не оставалось никаких сомнений, что Стайлз уже давно сам всё понял, но Крис сознавал, что подростку нужно немного лишней уверенности. Особенно от того, кого учили держаться в подобных случаях, учили выбираться из них и учили вытаскивать из этих ситуаций других людей.  
       Пока что у Криса ещё не сложилось надёжного плана, как сбежать из здания. Было бы легче, окажись они на первом или даже на втором этаже того дома, в котором они вроде бы пребывали, но поскольку они находились в подвале, он не мог сделать достаточно точного предположения относительно того, сколько людей находилось в здании вместе с ними.  
       Они были в однодневной поездке в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы вычеркнуть из списка разом несколько пунктов. Питер, Эллисон и Ноа пошли договариваться насчёт стола, от тарелок с бокалами до скатертей с именными карточками. Стайлз и Крис взяли на себя миссию обойти нескольких флористов, и, может быть, им удастся найти того, который не окажется сверхъестественным существом, возжелавшим их убить, или не будет кишеть пикси.  
       Естественно, дело лишь обернулось тем, что они напоролись на охотников, недовольных Арджентом, стакнувшимся с волками.  
       Стайлзу потребовалось поймать удар электрошокера в руку и не исцелиться, чтобы охотники поняли, что он просто человек, и перестали атаковать Стайлза так же, как если бы он был оборотнем.  
       Не то чтобы это означало, что их отпустят. Нет, это привело прямо к камере в подвале. Отлично.  
       – Знаешь что, нафиг флористов. Я сам выращу всё чёртовы цветы, которые нам нужны. Я уверен, что у Дитона хоть _где-нибудь_ есть рецепт волшебного удобрения или какой-нибудь такой фигни.  
       Крис как раз собирался согласиться, когда по всему дому эхом прокатился рёв альфы и начались крики со стрельбой.  
       Это послужило ему сигналом вырубить охранника, который как раз попытался проскользнуть внутрь, скорее всего для того, чтобы использовать их в качестве заложников.  
       Дилетанты. Они что, не знают, что для того, чтобы справиться со взрослым Арджентом, им необходимо _минимум_ трое полностью обученных охотников? И это даже не учитывая, сколько таких нужно, чтобы удержать скользкое мелкое дерьмецо по имени Стайлз.  
       – Ты что-нибудь придумаешь, с искрой ты справишься даже быстрее.  
       Стайлз мельком ухмыльнулся ему, забирая кнут у одного из бессознательных охотников.  
       – Спасибо, папочка! Я постараюсь, чтобы там не было ничего плотоядного, не хотелось бы, чтобы гостей съели.  
       Если Крис и просиял слегка, услышав, как Стайлз назвал его папочкой, то это его личное дело.  
       – Ауу, я вижу все эти белые жемчужинки, Кристофер! Ты похож на пушистого кролика, весь такой щетинистый и с этими ямочками.  
       Вот только Питер сделал это своим делом.  
       Волк прямо напрашивался рухнуть на пол, мучительно цепляясь за промежность.

* * *

       – _Что происходит?!_  
       Эллисон и Стайлз моргнули, отрываясь от просмотра вероятных мест медового месяца, сильно ограниченные тем фактом, что их странные отцы почему-то желали остаться в Штатах, и уставились на растерянного и злого Скотта. Честно сказать, он выглядел так, словно страдал от небольшого запора.  
       – А на что это похоже? Мы пытаемся спланировать медовый месяц, а теперь ш-ш. Эй, Элли, а как насчёт Вегаса?  
       – Нет. Там, конечно, полно казино, клубов и отелей, но в остальном это маленькая туристическая ловушка.  
       – Да, думаю, ты права. Тогда, может быть…  
       – _Медовый месяц?!_ – в очередной раз грубо прервал их Скотт, голос которого слегка сорвался на последнем слове.  
       – Да? – Ну вряд ли же это понятие можно было назвать слишком сложным, даже для Скотта, который обычно был довольно слеп касательно романтических отношений, в которые не входил он сам или его нынешняя возлюбленная.  
       – Я думаю, он хотел спросить, когда вы планировали ему сообщить, что вы двое женитесь. – Голос Дерека был сух, как пустыня.  
       Эллисон и Стайлз немного просветлели.  
       – О... о! Нет, Скотт, мы со Стайлзом не женимся. Это было бы как выйти за брата, ради бога. Нет, мы планируем свадьбу наших пап.  
       – _Ваши отцы встречаются?!_  
       Даже брови Дерека выглядели немного удивлёнными, хотя это было ничто рядом с выразительно болезненным и растерянным щенячьим лицом Скотта.  
       – Элли, – медленно заговорил Стайлз, понимая, что два волка были немного чересчур удивлены для того, чтобы это было игрой, – мне кажется, мы никогда не упоминали перед их стаей, что папа и папочка женятся.  
       – Я думаю, что мы и о том, что они встречаются, никогда не упоминали, – вставила свои два цента Эллисон, отчего они на мгновение смущённо переглянулись.  
       Ну, тут уже ничего не поделаешь, поэтому они снова обернулись к потерявшему челюсть Скотту и медленно ползущим вверх бровям Дерека.  
       – Наши отцы женятся через пару месяцев, мы всё планируем. А теперь, вы не против? Планирование этого медового месяця оказалось настоящей болью в заднице.  
       Не дожидаясь ответа, они спокойно вернулись к брошюрам, решив игнорировать волков.  
       – Как ты думаешь, они рассматривают Канаду?  
       – Это не Штаты, но я знаю, что у папочки там хижина, так что всё возможно. Но ведь папа хотел большой город в Штатах.  
       – Ну, не Л.А. и не Сан-Фран, это было бы слишком просто.  
       – Я не говорю, что это должно быть _рядом_. Просто, может быть, что-то типа Нью-Йорка, или Вашингтона в Колумбии, или как-то так.  
       – Хм, я знаю, что папа всегда хотел увидеть Большое Яблоко, полагаю, дальше нам стоит проверить, что у нас есть в том направлении.  
       Захлёбывающийся Скотт и выразительные брови Дерека были мастерски проигнорированы.

* * *

       – _Malen'kiy monstr_ , иди обними своего дядю!  
       Восторженно взвизгнув на раздавшийся где-то за спиной грубый голос с сильным акцентом, Стайлз чуть не споткнулся о розовые кусты, которые сам же магически вырастил пару дней назад, спеша вцепиться в покрытого татуировками мужчину, стоявшего рядом с несколько испуганным Крисом.  
       – Дядя Илья! – Та сила, с которой он бросился в объятия своего дяди, менее подготовленного человека могла бы и опрокинуть. В этом же случае массивные мускулистые руки обхватили Стайлза и с лёгкостью оторвали его от земли, почти успешно утопив в медвежьих объятьях.  
       – Ты потяжелел, _moy monstr_. Бабуля будет очень рада это видеть.  
       – Ага, – радостно улыбнулся Стайлз своему любимому дяде (только не говорите об этом другим его дядям), как только его ноги снова коснулись земли, – Питер следит, чтобы я питался трижды в день, – даже если ради этого альфе пару раз приходилось кормить его почти насильно. Не лучшие его моменты.  
       – Я обязательно дам этому Питеру кое-что из бабулиных рецептов, чем тебя можно угостить.  
       – Бабулин борщ? – Стайлз без раздумий пустил в ход свой щенячий взгляд, зная, что его дядя не способен перед ним устоять.  
       – _Da-da_ , – похоже, за время отсидки Ильи его влияние уменьшилось, поскольку тот выглядел скорее позабавленным, чем умилённым, – я скажу ей захватить его с собой.  
       На чём Ноа, посчитав необходимым внести в беседу некоторый вклад, и присоединился, сжав ладонь на плече Ильи.  
       – Бабуля приедет на свадьбу? Это безопасно?  
       Эллисон, Крис и Питер, отстранённые от этого разговора, переглянулись, задумавшись, не означает ли это, что упомянутая женщина тоже была частью русского преступного мира.  
       – _Nyet_ , не то чтобы совсем безопасно, но они с Иваном не хотели пропустить свадьбу. Не сейчас, когда ты наконец-то нашёл достойную вторую жену.  
       – А вот это обидно, – пробормотал Крис, что было проигнорировано, лишь Илья в ответ подмигнул. Эллисон только тихо пробормотала под нос «мама», и была вынуждена увернуться, когда Крис попытался отвесить ей подзатыльник.  
       – Не то чтобы я хотел вмешиваться в разговор, – вмешался Питер, – но могу ли я спросить, о чьей бабушке вы говорите? Пока что это… не совсем понятно.  
       – Хм? Ноа, это кто? –вместо ответа спросил Илья, до этого не удосужившийся удостоить Питера хотя бы взглядом. Нечто, к чему бедняжка Хейл явно не привык.  
       – Это Питер. Он... Питер. Мы пока думаем, как его обозначить, но он часть этой маленькой семьи.  
       Будь Питер по-прежнему склонен ко всяким глупостям типа слёз радости, он мог бы порозоветь и пустить слезу на такое заявление.  
       Все любезно проигнорировали, как Питер словно выпрямился, даже его плечи при этом немного расслабились, хотя Илья чуть оттаял на это неосознанное движение.  
       – И, Питер, – обратился Стайлз к Питеру с лёгкой улыбкой, – бабуля – наша бабуля. Она просто есть. Технически говоря, она моя двоюродная бабушка, но учитывая, что моя настоящая бабушка была не особо приятной женщиной, бабулей стала двоюродная Виктория. Хотя... дядя, ты говоришь, дед тоже приезжает? А КГБ что?  
       – _Da_ , Иван будет, даже не сомневайся. КГБ не имеет полномочий на американской земле, а получение ордера на экстрадицию займёт больше времени, чем продлится свадьба, поэтому они смогут только наблюдать.  
       – И попытаться его убить, – сухо добавил Ноа.  
       – _Da_ , это верно, но у нас есть собственные телохранители. Пара племянниц и племянников, они вас не знают, но всё равно хотят защитить семью.  
       Похоже, Крис и Ноа были прав. Их свадьба запросто может превратиться в кровавую бойню.

* * *

       Первый опасный момент на их свадьбе настал, когда несколько приглашённых Арджентов поладили с многочисленной дальней роднёй Стилински. Между бывшими членами КГБ и кое-кем из семьи повисло некоторое напряжение, но предупреждающий взгляд Ивана напомнил им не выкидывать фокусов на свадьбе.  
       Питера утащила в сторону ужасающая, высокая русско-американская леди лет где-то шестьдесяти пяти – сразу же, как только закончила душить Стайлза и ворковать над « _новой_ женой» Ноа, игнорируя смиренный вздох Криса и смешки его родственников. Всякий раз, когда взгляд Ноа падал на эту парочку, он просто не мог не залипнуть на длительной жестокой торговле семейными рецептами, которую, вне всяких сомнений, выигрывала именно бабуля, и он готов был поклясться на могиле Клаудии, что в этом процессе Питер не раз сверкнул своими волчьими глазами.  
       Тот факт, что бабулю это ничуть не смутило, достаточно поведал Ноа о его семье. Либо они как минимум что-то знали о сверхъестественном, либо каждый из них был сам по себе опасен в той мере, чтобы не бояться неизвестного. Скорее всего, дело было в смеси того и другого, если честно себе признаться.  
       – Извините, сэр, – привлёк его внимание приторно-сладкий голос Элли, и Ноа чуть повернулся туда, где его сын и его уже почти дочь (и, ох, блин, по закону она уже его дочь, раз Крис его _муж_ ) преградили путь облачённому в костюм человеку с невыразительным лицом, – но мне нужно увидеть Ваше приглашение.  
       Человек медленно оторвал взгляд от того места, где отчётливо виднелся равнодушный к происходящему Иван, и потратил почти минуту на то, чтобы вытащить из кармана пиджака жетон ФБР, после чего махнул им в их сторону.  
       Или махнул бы, не вырви Стайлз жетон у него из рук, чтобы рассмотреть его поближе.  
       – Проверь по списку гостей Джейсона Дайсона… неудачное имя, кстати, мистер Пылесос… хорошо, Элли?  
       _(П.П.: Стайлз имеет в виду фирму Дайсон, производящую, как ни странно, пылесосы.)_  
       Пожав плечами, Эллисон подняла список гостей, который они со Стайлзом составляли вместе, даже без проверки зная, что мистер Брэндовое Имечко в списке отсутствует. Если чьё-то имя не звучало восточно-европейским или французским, шанс оказаться в этом списке снижался до пяти процентов. Один процент ушёл на Мелиссу МакКолл. Присутствующие заместители составляли оставшиеся четыре.  
       – Похоже, его тут нет. Могу я попросить Вас уйти, сэр? Это частный свадебный приём.  
       Дайсон не выглядел готовым уйти. Он лишь бросил равнодушный взгляд, забрал свой значок и снова махнул им в их сторону, на сей раз немного медленнее.  
       – Ага, понимаете, в чём фишка _частной_ свадьбы? Она проводится на территории _частной_ собственности. Так что, если у Вас нет ордера, про который я точно знаю, что Вам потребуется несколько часов, чтобы его достать, если его у Вас нет, Вы должны уйти.  
       – Я не уйду. – Оно разговаривает! – Кое-кто из присутствующих в этом саду разыскивается для допроса и экстрадиции. Моя работа состоит в том, чтобы схватить этого человека при первой же представившейся возможности.  
       – Вы это по бумажке прочитали? Нет, не отвечайте. У Вас всё равно нет ордера, а поскольку тут нет команды для произведения ареста, которая бы выбила наши дорогие двери… кстати, их замену пришлось бы оплатить, честно предупреждаю… я собираюсь сделать верное предположение, что ордера у Вас нет. Поэтому, если Вы не хотите оказаться под арестом за незаконное проникновение, пожалуйста, уходите.  
       Агент с приличной долей недоверия посмотрел на чуть раскачивавшегося на пятках и сияющего улыбкой Стайлза, словно не веря, что _подросток_ зачитывает ему закон.  
       Мальчишка был прав, что правда, то правда, но всё равно. Он не позволит себя прогнать детям молодожёнов, которым сам портит свадьбу.  
       Перед его лицом повисла пара наручников, которую держал облачённый в форму офицер полиции, появившийся рядом с подростками, на его серьёзном лице не было ни следа усмешки или даже небольшой улыбки.  
       – Ну? Стайлз прав, Вы это знаете, агент. Либо Вы уходите сами, либо я буду вынужден арестовать Вас за незаконное проникновение. А учитывая, что наш шериф только что вышел замуж, рассмотрение Вашего случая может затянуться до его возвращения из медового месяца.  
       Перед лицом опасности попасть под арест из-за того, что его просьба о выдаче ордера всё ещё не была рассмотрена, агент решил прислушаться к голосу разума и удалиться. Не ведая, что несколько агентов КГБ были отосланы с меньшим количеством предупреждений насчёт ордеров и большим числом угроз об арестах за их незаконную деятельность на территории США.  
       Иван торчал как огромный средний палец, просто в открытую присутствуя на свадьбе.  
       Второй опасный момент настал, когда Эллисон была официально представлена Ивану и поддержала его разговор на тему его любимого оружия, сообщив о своей сноровке с луком и стрелами. Они вроде как провели импровизированные учебные стрельбы по стаканам, расставленным Стайлзом на ветвях деревьев.  
       Это соревнование продержалось всего два выстрела, после чего Ивана утащила за ухо баба Вика, не перестававшая нахваливать Эллисон за её меткость и великолепное владение луком, походя погладив Криса по спине за то, что так хорошо обучил свою дочь. Крис лишь чуть-чуть вздрогнул на прикосновение, по понятным причинам пребывая в ужасе от женщины, которая всего несколько часов назад пригрозила поджарить ему орешки до выпадения ядрышек, если он причинит боль «её дорогому сыночку», а потом притянула его в объятья и с тех пор называла милой новой женой Ноа.  
       Единственное, что не позволяло сейчас Крису несколько оскорбиться на то, что его называли _женой_ Ноа, это что каждая присутствовавшая тут русская жена реально устрашала. Ну и тот факт, что Илья постарался донести до него мысль, что они не пытались его оскорбить или проявить неуважение. Собственно, кое-кто из дальней родни Стилински ещё называл его новым мужем, используя тот же самый дружелюбный тон, как когда его называли женой.  
       Будь всё проклято, опасным моментом номер три стал факт его свыкания с тем, что его называют женой Ноа.  
       Питер наверняка этим наслаждался.  
       Ну хотя бы Стайлз всё ещё называл его папочкой, это должно было что-то да значить.

* * *

       Нью-Йорк. Воистину прекрасное место для проведения медового месяца. Несколько уголков, которые стоило посетить, отель в сердце Манхэттена, забронированный для них Стайлзом и Эллисон, оказался великолепен, супружеский секс был фантастическим, и...  
       ...Было бы ещё лучше, если бы с неба перестали сыпаться инопланетяне.  
       – Мы прокляты?  
       Ноа пожал плечами, проходя мимо Криса с собственной снайперской винтовкой.  
       – Стайлз так не считает, а он нас проверял.  
       – Проверял? Хм. Как ты в роли снайпера, дорогой?  
       – Мне лучше с пистолетом, но справляюсь нормально.  
       – Просто стреляй во всё, что не входит в ту группу ярко разряженных клоунов там внизу, и у тебя всё будет хорошо.  
       – Это супергерои, дорогой, не позволяй Стайлзу услышать, что ты зовёшь их клоунами.  
       – Мёртвые супергерои, если они не закроют этот портал.  
       – А вот _такого_ Стайлз _точно_ не должен от тебя услышать.


End file.
